At Vuxo's Castle
My first ever fanfiction here! It's a work in progress so check up on it whenever I update! Here it is on Google Doc (If you want to see colored dialog) ---- In the deep tundras of Mobius, high in the North lies a black castle owned by the self-proclaimed king of the world, Vuxo the Deathbringer. The peculiar being known as Vul once fought with him in a titanic battle that lasted an entire day, however it was only a friendly competition with no ill will behind it. In turn Vuxo and his servants allowed him to visit any time he'd like, whether it was for another battle or just to say 'Hi'. This was just such an occasion, Vul was flying through the tundra with a spectral barrier to protect from the constant blizzards. He saw the great castle in the distance, it's immense black silhouette visible through the fog of snow. "Aha~ There it is!" he said, diving downwards to the front gates, "S'been awhile, I hope they recognize me!" The entrance was a set of two gigantic pinewood doors, each with large silver knockers emblazoned with lion heads. Vul grabbed the handles, knocked three times, and waited for a few moments, but no one came. So he knocked again, and again, aand again, aaand again... until a distant female voice rang from behind the doors. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Have some patience for god's sake!" She sounded a bit angry, although Vul simply giggled at the response. The lady opened the door, she was a tall grey hedgehog with piercing amber eyes and crimson robes covering most of her body. She had a look of surprise on her face as she locked eyes with Vul. "Y-You again?!" she said with a hint of annoyance. Vul spread his arms, waiting for a hug that didn’t come. “Ayy~ How you doing Miss Xia?” “Ugh, I’m fine, but what are you doing here?” “Why I’m just visiting of course! Why else would I be here?” He lowered his arms and floated inside. “To f-fight Lord Vuxo again?” “Nah, nah, one time is enough for me! Oh! Also…” A box of chocolates fell from out of a portal above them, “I got some chocolate for y’all!” “I..” She catches the box right before it hit the ground, “Thank you?” “No problem!” He floated around her to look at the scenery, a great silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were two stairways that led up to an open second floor with silver railings, red carpets laying over the steps and leading to another double door. Vul looked back at Xia and noticed she was staring at the box, drooling slightly. “Hey, you okay?” “Huh?” She realized what she was doing and wiped her mouth. “N-Nothing, how did you know I had a sweet tooth?” “Everyone loves sweets silly~” “I suppose, I just have a weakness for them… e-especially chocolate.” She hesitantly opened the box and finds it filled with tons of different types, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, some even a mix. Her body stiffened, the aroma of so many chocolates flooding her senses. “Well then go ahead! No use having a sweet tooth if you’re not gonna use it~!” She picked up one of the white ones, “That’s... probably the idiotic thing I’ve heard all week, I wonder if Johnathan can top that.” “Ah, well you know what I meant!” “Hmph.” She took a bite and… it was delicious! A perfect mix of a hard white shell and a creamy, milky core, so delicious she didn’t waste a second shoving the whole thing in her mouth and grabbing another one. She swallowed the first one, started to eat the second one, and took a third piece soon after. “Wo-oh-oh, slow down there Miss Xia! Save some for the others~.” She’d already put the third chocolate in her mouth by the time he was done talking. Out of embarrassment, she closes the box. “Shwory...” He giggled at that, “It’s fine, I know the feeling, sweets are just the best~!” Vul takes the box out her hands and puts it into a spectral bubble. “Hey, going back a bit, but where’s Johnny anyway?” “He and Lord Vuxo went to ‘discourage’ some foolish rebels over down in Eurish territory. You just missed them actually.” “Aw darn… Hang on, why didn’t you go?” He tilted his head like a dog. “I swear, we do it so often that it’s becoming a nuisance, especially with how much they play around.” she sighed, “So I stayed here to do a little reading… but ‘Mistress’ Legna wanted some food.” “Hey, maybe the chocolates would be good huh?” Xia put her hand on her chin in thought, a sly smirk grew upon her face, “Actually... that could work, you just saved me a lot of time Vul.” “No problamo, it’s what I do~ Now let's go see Miss Legna!” He grabbed her arm and floated upwards to the second floor. Normally Xia would be against this, but she was in a good mood and didn’t bother protesting, less time spent walking after all. Honestly it was a surprise he could lift her at all considering he had to be about half her size, but he didn’t seem to have any trouble lifting her up with just one hand. Category:Stories